


A New Day

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dairsmuid, Grand Cathedral, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Orlais, Post-Game(s), Rivain, Sex, The Chantry, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawke runs from Kirkwall with Anders, some crazy shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Since I know nothing of Rivain politics or society, I made up many, if not all, details. Set in the same AU/AR in my other work, The Mage Viscount. Each Chapter is titled with the character whom that chapter's POV is from.

We could finally see it in the distance. The coast of Dairsmuid. The moment was very bitter-sweet, with Merrill having died en-route of some disease that not even Anders could heal. We all missed her and her quirky attitude, even if she was a blood mage. She always wanted to come here, and maybe she is, in spirit. But we’ve all already mourned the loss and now we just stand here, leaning against the ship’s railings, solemnly staring into the horizon.

‘It looks beautiful, love.”

“It does, Anders, it really does.

It feels relaxing, with my husband by my side. I suppose it should, after all. Why wouldn’t it?

“Hawke?”

“Yes, Aveline?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Guard-Captain Obvious?”

“You jackass. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, that I have decided that I want to go back to Ferelden.”

“What? Why?”

“I know I said that I had your back, Hawke. And I do. I just feel that I would be of better use in Ferelden. I’m going to rejoin the King’s army, to help fight for the freedom of Mages and for the freedom of Ferelden from the Chantry’s tyranny. Donnic and I are going to find a ship to Ferelden the moment we land”

“Okay, Aveline, I support you. Just know that you are the best fake-sister I’ve ever had, and Donnic, you are the best fake-brother-in-law I’ve ever had.”

“Your compliment is appreciated, Serah.”

“When will you start calling me just ‘Hawke’, Donnic?”

“Probably never.”

The Docks of Dairsmuid were approaching, the final preparations for unloading were done and now all we have to do is wait.

“Isabela? Can’t you get us there any faster?”

“Sorry, Hawke, I can only go so fast against the current.”

“But what if I…”

“I would prefer if you didn’t use magic to accelerate our arrival.”

“You’re always such a spoil-sport, Fenris”

“And for good reason.”

“Whatever.”

Dairsmuid is much nicer than what I’ve heard from the Chantry’s description. Their material always depicts Rivain to be an area of poverty, but that’s not the case. The buildings are all uniformly built. They’re all made of the same rocky material and are all the same height. Even the docks are made of stone. The only three buildings that are apparently different are the Chantry, the Circle, and (what was presumably) the Royal Palace. The ‘palace’ appeared to be very miniscule and under-whelming when compared to the Chantry, the Circle and other political buildings that I’ve seen.

“Here comes the welcoming committee.”

Anders’s statement pointed my attention towards two men who were seemingly a part of the city guard, but alarmingly under-equipped.

“Welcome to Dairsmuid. Due to recent cataclysmic events occurring across Thedas, the Governing Committee has ordered that all those wishing to enter the city must declare their identity and intentions.”

“Well, this is Fenris, Isabella, Anders, Aveline Vallen, Donnic Hendyr, and I am Hawke, Garrett Hawke, and we intend to claim citizenship”

“Garrett Hawke, as in, ‘Champion’ and ‘Viscount’ of Kirkwall?”

“That’s the one!”

“The committee wishes to speak with you in the ‘House of Governance’ as soon as possible! It is recommended that you not keep them waiting.”

“I’ll be there soon enough. Aveline, don’t you have a question?”

“That’s right! When does the next ship to Ferelden leave?”

“That’s the one right there, I would recommend that if you wish to board to do so now.”

“Alright then. Hawke, everyone, it pains me to have to say goodbye to the ones that I consider as family, but I must. I love you all and will miss you.”

“We’ll miss you too Aveline, you and that stick you have stuck up your arse.”

I’ve never seen Donnic laugh so hard, ever.

“It’s not that funny, okay maybe it is.”

We all waved Aveline and Donnic off and watched as they set sail for Ferelden. I had Isabela and Fenris search for a place to stay while Anders and I worked our way towards the House of Governance. I wonder what they would have to say to me so soon.


	2. Hawke

“Love?”

“Yes, Anders?”

“Have you noticed the absence of Templars? Or is that just me?”

As I looked about the stone expanse, I couldn’t help but notice the same thing. There were no Templars anywhere. I found their absence to be quite relieving.

“You’re right! And I don’t see anyone from The Chantry spouting their sermons for everyone to hear.”

“It’s a most welcome sight, but still odd nonetheless.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

As we approached the House of Governance, I immediately began to see the differences between the classes of people. By the docks are the poorest, their homes had wooden doors. Here, the doors are made of metal and embellished with ornate designs. The rich here don’t have large estates, they just have a finer lifestyle. The HG being no exception.

Walking through the golden doors you were greeted by a lavish reception area. Sitting behind the gold-glided stone counter was an older, heavy-set Rivaini woman.

“State your business.”

“I was told to come here, the Governing Body wished to speak with me?”

“Your name?”

“Garrett Hawke.”

“And you?”

“Anders, his husband.”

“Of course, the Committee is expecting you. Ride the lift behind me to the top floor and the Committee is waiting in the Governing Chamber just behind the double-doors.”

“Thank you, have a nice day.”

“I hope so.”

This lift was very unlike those in Darktown, those screamed with the rusted gears and were merely platforms held up by ropes. These are actual enclosed boxes with benches and a sliding door, and the gears don’t scream. So Anders and I relaxed the whole ride up. Discussing our observations of the new city.

“I just realized, there aren’t any sources of light in this whole building besides the windows.”

“They must close-up the building at night, Anders.”

“Yeah, but, what about robbers?”

“Who’s going to rob a pitch-black building where the only way up is the lift?”

“That is true…”

“This building is taller than I thought it would be.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, it is. At the docks it seemed so miniscule compared to the Circle and the Chantry towers.”

“They must just overshadow the building. The odd placement gives an equally odd depth-perception.”

I need to ask him, ask Anders as to why. It’s been gnawing at my thoughts for months but now is not the time, I’ll ask later. The lift comes to a stop and we exit, the sliding door has changed sides and now empties into a short corridor with pastel pink carpeting. At the end is an open set of golden double doors. Anders and I walk down the hallway and through the doors. We stop at a platform hanging over and empty space below. There is nothing but blackness in front of us. Then, suddenly, a stained glass window appears, with the Rivain Heraldry as it’s pattern, in the ceiling (must have been shaded by magic) and the whole room is illuminated to reveal the 10 members of the Governing Committee seated at a large desk on a larger platform on the opposite side of the chamber. A man seated in a more ornate chair spoke.

“Good evening, Viscount. Viscountess.”

“Good evening... Umm…”

“Please, call me Ser Chair.”

“Alright, Ser Chair, good evening.”

“I presume you know why you’re here…”

“Actually, we don’t. We were just told to come.”

“These useless guardsmen, can’t relay a simple message. Nonetheless, you are here, because we need your help.”

“What kind of help are we talking about?”

“Political help, logistical help, legal help, just help, period.”

“Why do you need MY help?”

“Because, you are the only person to have successfully expelled the Chantry for a period of time. When we heard word of the Chantry Expulsion and Templar Reform in Kirkwall, we decided that something similar could be done here, in Rivain. We have successfully purged all Chantry influence from our nation. All Chantry cathedrals and Circles of Magi are closed. We need your help for the conversion to a Chantry-free society.”

“You do know I’m here because I fled Kirkwall, right? The Chantry was sinking its claws back into the city and regaining control, so we left, we abandoned the city to fend for itself.”

“We do know, but we believe that our situation is different because, as is famously quoted “The ‘light’ of the Chant never truly reached the ears of these people.” So we used that as an advantage, the people of Rivain only pretended to believe so that the Chantry wouldn’t forcibly push their religion unto us. Our people willingly overthrew the Chantry and the Templars and the Circle because we do not like them.”

“Well that does change the situation. It may be possible. I’ll help, but one big change needs to be made right now.”

“And what would that be?”

“Reform to the city guards in Rivain, your guardsmen are under-equipped and under-trained. Your Guard-Captain needs to be replaced.”

“And who would you suggest?”

“My associate, Fenris. He is disciplined and well trained. Former Guard-Captain of Kirkwall, Aveline Vallen, and he were good friends. They would train together and Aveline showed him the ropes of city guard. He is fully capable of handling the responsibility.”

“Well than I suggest that we get to work, starting tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

“And, as a formality, we, the Governing Committee declare Ser Garrett Hawke, his husband, Anders, and their colleagues, Fenris and Isabela, citizens of Rivain. We shall find the four of you an appropriate housing unit as soon as possible. Garrett Hawke, we hereby grant you the title of a Governing Committee Member, effective immediately, and Fenris the title of Guard-Captain of Rivain, effective immediately. We, as representatives of the people of Rivain, welcome you to ur fair nation.”

“It is our honor to be here, Ser Chair.”

“You are dismissed”


	3. Hawke

“Isabela, please tell me I have a bed!”

“You insult me, Anders! You doubt my ability to find a bed?”

“I’m sure you’ve been in plenty of beds in your lifetime, but the four of us can’t share one bed.”

“Oh, I’m sure we could work…”

“Please, Izzy, I’m tired.”

“You’re no fun anymore. Alright, I got us a room at _The Stoned Whore…”_

 _“_ Wait, _The Stoned Whore_?”

“Yeah,5 Sovereigns for the week.”

“Is it anything like _The Hanged Man_?”

“Eerily similar.”

“And there is at least two beds?”

“Maker’s breath, Hawke! You too! I didn’t know I was that bad in…”

“You weren’t, but you roll around too much in your sleep, you take all the quilts and blankets.”

“Plus, I’m confident in the fact that Fenris won’t appreciate having to share a bed with me.”

“Between the two of you, I’m surprised I haven’t acquired an inferiority complex.”

“You know we only tease, Izzy! Speaking of brooding elves, where is Ser Pouts-A-Lot?

Anders hates that I’ve started referring to Fenris as that. He believes it an insult to the cat he left in Amaranthine.

“He’s somewhere… You know, wherever brooding elves go to brood.”

“Probably some abandoned ‘mansion’ near the old Chantry cathedral.”

Isabela was right, it was almost exactly like _The Hanged Man._ We walked past the bar/dining area to the residence corridor. Truly, the only difference was that all the walls supports and doors were stone, rather than a mix of rotted wood and crumbling rocks.

“Hawke, you’re in here. Just like Varric’s, isn’t it?”

“It really is, except this extra door here…”

“Your bathroom. The bed is where it always is.”

“Good one, Izzy. Wait, where…”

“The room next door.”

“Oh. Okay…”

The blow to the head was expected, yet, it wasn’t. I was out for a good hour or so. When I finally came to, I was laying down on the bed, still seeing stars.

“By the Maker! Does my head look deformed, now?”

“No, love, your head is still as sexy as ever.”

“Good, good.”

“Hawke.”

“Fenris, did you enjoy knocking me out?”

“Next time you decide to appoint me to such a position, I would appreciate the option to say ‘no’.”

“Well do you?”

“No… I accept the position. Aveline made me promise to keep the three of you from making a mess of things, and this is the perfect way to do so.”

“Great, an Elven Aveline. Because one of her wasn’t enough of a pain in my ass…”

“Hawke, we all know that it would be better that someone is there to keep you in check with the law.”

“Fine, fine, but how did you hear? The appointment was literally, like, three hours ago.”

“One of the guard came up to me with the message, I guess we start work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Oh, and this is for you. It details things like your department, dress code, and when you are supposed to arrive. Stuff like that”

“Thanks, Fenris.”

The letter was on a standard sheet of parchment sealed with a piece red tape.

_Dear Garrett Hawke,_

_It is with great honor that we welcome you to the Governing Committee. With the recent voluntary resignation of Governing Committee Member Taurnil Lossehelin, we have assigned you as Head of the Department of Magi as his permanent replacement. You shall begin work tomorrow, at sunrise. You are expected to dress as you would in a formal setting (In other words, nothing too casual)._

_Sincerely,_

_Ser Chair of the Governing Committee of Rivain_

“Wow. Very official, love.”

“What should I wear tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t suggest wearing your finery, however.”

“Why, that’s formal enough.”

“Sweetie, they’re pajamas.”

“Fine…”

“Just wear whatever it was that you wore when you attended the Orlesian party with Tallis.”

“That did look nice, didn’t it? Hey did I tell you about how Tallis and I actually got the key?”

“I don’t believe you have.”

“I had to seduce the son of Duke Prosper.”

“What?”

“Yeah, after a little mouse chase between guards and servants, we discovered that Lord Cyril had the key, so Tallis took him into a back room to give sex a try but had no luck. It became obvious when the door flung open that he was into me, so I hit on him. And grabbed the key of course.”

“Did he look…?”

“Maker’s breath! Never in my life would I ever willingly cozy up to him, his father is way too ugly for me to think that he would age well, plus he didn’t have enough facial hair for my taste.”

“Good to know, now fuck me.”

“Where did that come from!?”

“It’s been too long, love. I miss you. I miss having you inside me.”

“Well, in that case…”

We didn’t even bother to close the door. We didn’t even care. All of Thedas could have been watching but we wouldn’t care. Because it had been too long, far too long. Our clothes practically flew off us as we ‘wrestled’ in bed. It felt almost as good, almost as rewarding, as that first night in Kirkwall. We had the entire world grabbing our attention, but we still found each other.


	4. Hawke

“Isabela!”

Sheets were promptly thrown in several directions to hide what I would consciously prefer for the world not to see.

“Oh, don’t mind me, not like I haven’t seen the two of you before. Just that, next time, you should invite me.”

“Be careful, Izzy, I just might take you up on that offer.”

“Does it ever occur to you two that I may not want a three-way?”

“Don’t be silly, Anders. Of course you do!”

“Whatever… Where’s breakfast?”

“On the table, Fenris already ate. He is, in his words, _getting acclimated to the city he will soon be FORCIBLY guarding._ ”

“He’ll get over it, he always does.”

“No doubt, I think he’s just still a little sore from when you appointed him knight-commander of the Templar Order in Kirkwall. He wasn’t too fond of that job either.”

“Well why didn’t he tell me?”

“He didn’t want to go back on his promises to you and to Aveline. To you that he will always have you back and you know what Aveline made him promise.”

“He always was stubborn.”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him that.”

Isabela and I laughed as we approached the dining table. Anders had already helped himself to some eggs and toast.

“By the Maker! These sweet buns are amazing!”

“They are, aren’t they?”

“I’m not talking about your arse or your tits, Isabela…”

“Anders! You wound me again!”

“..Not that they aren’t nice as well.”

“Oh, well in that case! Hawke, when do we get out of this disease-ridden Tavern?”

“Whenever they finish reconfiguring the two abandoned estates next to the House of Governance into one for the four of us and Orana.”

“Orana? Where is she? I haven’t seen her.”

“She’s standing right behind you.”

“What! I thought we left you with Varric!”

“I didn’t like it at _The Hanged Man_ , it was too busy for my taste. Too many people. So I took the first ship here and looked for a similar tavern since I figured you would be there.”

“You smart little bitch! Just couldn’t be parted from your Hawke, could you. I wouldn’t blame you. Who wouldn’t want to be around his sexy…?”

“Isabela!”

“What?”

“That’s enough out of you.”

“But…”

“I’m well aware of how sexy I am, thank you very much.”

“You’re no fun anymore. Being Viscount really put the Lyrium rod up your arse.”

“I’m not sure that would be possible… Especially for a mage, considering how toxic Lyrium is to us.”

“Stop spoiling my fun, Anders!”

“Whoa! Someone’s getting all steamed.”

“I’m just so bored…”

“Well, why don’t you steal something else religious from the Qunari so that I can spare your arse from their wrath, again?”

“Fuck you, too.”

With that, we relaxed in our chairs, gossiping about menial things as Orana began to clean up after us. It felt normal again, not having to pick up after myself. Orana was just so willing to do it. And she never accepted any money I would try to give her. Well, she’d take it out of courtesy, but I would find it again that night wrapped in cloth on the bed. It would be simpler to just not give her the money in the first place, but I don’t want it to seem like she’s my slave, because looking like the spitting image of a Magister while fighting for Mage freedom is not a good thing.

“Orana, how did you manage to even get onto a ship? You were never comfortable outside the estate.”

“It was simple, really. I just asked Varric to arrange everything.”

“That’s very… Different of you.”

“It is, I suppose because I was already outside of my comfort zone. So why not go further?”

“Were you scared during the trip?”

“Oh not at all, we stayed close to shore. It was a commercial transport ship, so, Dairsmuid was the last stop.”

“Good, good. Well, I should be off to work. Big day ahead! Anders, what are you planning?”

“Now much, now that I’m not so important. I might go looking for a place to open a new clinic, what with all this newfound free time.”

“That sounds great, see you at dinner. Give me a kiss.”

And he did so, just as truthful as every other one. It’s what I loved about Anders, he was always so open with his emotions. Everyone knew how Anders was feeling, whether they wanted to or not.

The clothing that I wore at that Orlesian party was tighter than I remembered. In fact, I noticed that all my clothing was. No matter, just means I need a new wardrobe. I’m sure I can get my Mantle of The Champion armor re-fitted and I know that I can import Orlesian attire. While I may not like their precious Chantry, I love their clothing. But, I’m running late, I need to go.


	5. Anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the POV of Anders. It is in the title of the chapter. Every chapter will be labeled with the character whose POV is represented in that chapter.

_One would think that finding an abandoned home, building, something to open the clinic in wouldn’t be so hard to find. Then again, Rivain has had heavy influence from the Qunari and they don’t like to ‘waste’ anything. But still…_

I had been out walking around Dairsmuid since sunrise and it’s already almost noon. This is honestly getting ridiculous. Row after row of similar stone buildings, some houses, some businesses. I should probably get back to our room at The Stoned Whore _._ I need some lunch. I realized how easy it might be for someone to get lost if they weren’t paying attention. All I know is that I need to be on the opposite side of the House of Governance.

It was about noon, when I eventually got back. Orana had a sandwich platter and a fruit salad set out on the table and, by the looks of it, everyone had already taken their share. I had hoped that Hawke would be here for lunch, but he must be terribly busy.

“Good afternoon, Anders. Lunch has been served.”

I helped myself to a plate of food.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, I’ve already eaten. Master Hawke was here earlier, he had to go back though. Took his lunch with him. He said to tell you that he wishes you were there to entertain him. Their giving him a run-down of all their procedures and fully assimilating him into the House.”

“Seems boring.”

“He implied as much.”

“We stood in silence for only a moment when Orana began speaking again.

“Master Anders?”

“Yes?”

“Have you found a suitable place to house your clinic?”

“No, still looking.”

“I took the liberty of reviewing the building plans for the estate remodel and if you want, I could ask the workers to put in an underground cellar for you.”

“That would be wonderful!”

“I’ll get on it right away. Anything else I could do for you?"

"Um, no thank you. I think I’m good…Oh, wait! Could you draw a bath for me?”

“Most certainly, Master.”

I think she still calls us that out of jest. She knows it annoys us, yet she does it anyway. It’s quite hilarious, actually. So we just go along with it, because we know that she gets a kick out of it.

“Master, your bath is… Oh my!”

“Orana! You should really check before you pull the curtain!”

“I’m sorry, Master. I will next time”

_No you won’t._

Honestly, it’s insane what we let her get away with. It’s not the first time that’s happened. She once walked in on Hawke and I having sex. I don’t even know how she didn’t hear us, it’s not like we were even trying to be quiet. It’s no matter, however, considering all that she’s done for us. If she takes fun in making us feel uncomfortable, we won’t stop her.

The bath is nice and hot, like back at the Amell Estate. Orana would always have a hot bath waiting for when we would get back from one of Hawke’s ‘adventures’. The hot water just soothes all the pain away. It’s times like these when I let myself slip into deep thought. When Justice and I communicate most effectively. When I’m doing things, his thoughts get mixed in with mine, blurring what is me and what is him. But when I’m completely relaxed, I can feel the separation. The difference between my voice and his.

_I was wrong, Anders._

_About what?_

_About Hawke._

_You’re still on this?_

_Yeah, I always thought that he would just be a distraction our cause, but he has proven more than beneficial. He has supported both you, and myself, every step of the way..._

_He has._

_Yes, and he’s even thought of things that I hadn’t._

_Such as…_

_That the Circle of Magi was broken. I was so tied up in the illusionary dichotomy of the situation that I had failed to see the alternative. But he did. He saw that, as the system stood, nothing would ever get better._

_Now do you see why I fell in love with him?_

_I suppose. I’m not quite sure that I fully grasp what love is. But from what I know, yes, I do see. That and the fact that he’s damn near irresistible._

_What! You too?_

_What? A Fade spirit can’t think that something looks nice?_

_That is usually the case…_

_Well maybe I’m just finally getting acclimated to the mortal realm._

_About damn time! Say, now that I think of it, why haven’t I heard from you in a while?_

_I’ve had nothing to say. It’s ironic._

_What is?_

_That, despite being a Spirit of Justice, I felt nothing when we left Kirkwall. When we left everyone facing injustice behind. I think The Chantry has shown me a side of humanity that I had not seen before. I guess I was just done with trying to free people who were being perpetually chained._

_We’ve talked about this before, you are no longer a Spirit of Justice, but a Demon of Vengeance._

_You see, I’ve been thinking about that too. And the more I think, the more I believe that I still was Justice. I’ve realized that Justice is just a form of vengeance, a purely lawful form. Kind of like squares and rectangles. Justice, squares, is always Vengeance, Rectangles. But Vengeance, is not always Justice._

_You have been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?_

_Well, with all this extra time […]_


	6. Fenris

The water is calming. Soothing to my thoughts. I found a secluded beach just outside of town where no one goes. It’s really just a small patch of sand next to the sea with two cliffs towering over it. The water at the sand rolls in while it slams into the rocks. The combined sound relaxes me.

_Why does Hawke always do this to me? Why do I let him? He incessantly drags me into his ordeals and puts me in the middle of it! What makes me so special? I broke the poor man’s heart. He wanted me, wanted to be with me. Wanted to love me. But I didn’t let him. The first chance I had at happiness, I threw it away. It goes against all logic for him to treat me with such kindness. Maybe that’s it. He’s forgiven me. Or, at the least, he’s just over it_

_[…]_

I might never know why Hake insists on putting me in these positions, but I really don’t care anymore. I promised to be at his side, that's all that matters. It’s almost midnight, anyways, I really should get back.


	7. Hawke

I’m absolutely loving having the weekend off. Despite the ongoing war sweeping outside Rivain, we in the House of Governance still get two days a week for ourselves. It’s a good life, being important.

They finally finished the estate today. Would’ve been yesterday had Orana not asked them to put in the small cellar under the house. But, then again, it is for Anders’s clinic. So I’m not sour about it. She’s really become comfortable with her freedom. Poor thing hasn’t seen much sun before now.

The estate was from two, separate, two-story homes. So there are two master suites (each one on their respective building’s second floor) and a connected first floor that houses everything else. The two gold-gilded stone doors were moved from their original position to the new center of the wall. As is everything else in Rivain, the entire house is made of stone. Stone walls, stone doors, stone stairs, stone tables, stone bedframes, stone counters. Stone everything. I had to add red drapes to all the windows to make it feel more like home

“Hawke, where do you want your new clothes from Orlais?”

“Put the crate by the armoire. And don’t take anything. You hear me, Izzy?”

“Look! There goes my self-esteem!”

“You know you’d steal The Qun if you had to.”

“How would I steal The Qun? That’s an abstract concept.”

“I don’t know, but you’d find a way!”

“Oh, hey! Look! My self-esteem came back!”

“Maker save us all!”

“Now there goes my pride…”

[…]

I didn’t expect to be done with unpacking everything so soon. But what did I expect when the furniture was already here, and I have Orana to take care of everything. The only thing I wouldn’t let her touch is my bedroom. I set that up how I wanted it. Anders has been busy setting up his clinic downstairs. I should check on him.

The staircase leading down to the cellar is right across from the front door. It’s rather dark, even with the torches. Again, everything is made of stone. The stretchers being the only exception. His new clinic is roughly the size of the old one, just a lot less cataclysmic looking. His stone desk is up against the back ball by the built-it shelving. Anders is sorting out all his potions, he hasn’t seemed to notice me. Let me try…

“Boo.”

Whatever Anders was holding in his hands came crashing down.

“Hawke! Don’t do that, you made me drop a Lyrium potion!”

“Sorry, love.”

“It’s quite alright.”

“Everything in this city is stone, have you noticed?”

“I most definitely have.”

“Anders, I’m bored.”

“Well what do you suggest we do?”

“I know…”

“Not that, I’m not feeling up to it.”

“No, no. Something else. Something different. Come, lay on the stretcher with me.”

“Hawke, what are you…?”

“Just trust me, you’ll like it.”

“Hawke…”

“Just go along with it. Okay, face me and close your eyes.”

Thankfully, he did as I said. This made it easier. I placed my hands on the back of his head, magic flowing from my hands into his body. And everything went black.


	8. Anders

To find myself in an empty expanse of black nothingness is, strange, to say the least. The magic flowing from Hawke’s hands into my head was unlike any power I’ve ever felt. It was numbing, relaxing, and… invigorating, if that makes any sense. I thought I was just dreaming, but I can’t be. If I was in the fade, then Justice would be in control, not me. So if I’m not dreaming, what am I doing?

“Hey, love.”

“Garrett! What are we doing? Where are we?”

“Shh… Just go with it. Just trust me. Do you?”

“I do, and I always will.”

“Okay then, just turn to your right and jump forward.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Bu…”

“Now.”

I hesitated, if only for a moment, before I leaped. When I expected to be an invisible floor, was nothing. I fell through. I went down, and down, and down. I expected to just keep falling, but I could see a growing light in the distance. As I approached, it was revealed to be a wall.

“It’s not a wall, it’s a floor.”

“What?”

“Face the floor, and walk on it when you get there.”

Hawke’s voice came from seemingly nowhere, but I could only do as it said. To my sheer amazement, it worked. It was not a wall, but a stone floor indeed. I went from falling down to walking forward, it was a bizarre feeling to switch motions just like that. The area was illuminated by a floating ball of light. I glanced around the room (a term I use loosely due to the absence of any walls of a ceiling) and found Hawke right behind me.

“Love, what is this?”

“You always used to comment on how you and Justice were one. Your thoughts flowing together so perfectly that you couldn’t pick out which ideas were yours and which were his. So I wanted to give you the option of having someplace to think without Justice’s influence, your mind. Because if you can’t be yourself here, then where?”

“I appreciate the sentiment, love. But Justice has been content for a while so I don’t think that this would be an issue anymore.”

“But that may not always be the case.”

“You make a valid point. So tell me, what type of magic is this?”

“It’s a rare power from one of the forbidden schools, that’s all you need to know.”

“It’s forbidden? Then why do you know it? You’re completely against the practice of the forbidden magic.”

“My father taught it to me. When I was little, I would get terrible nightmares. Demons would haunt me in my sleep. So my father did the same to me as I’m doing to you. He created a space within my mind that was not connected to the fade. I could sleep peacefully, knowing that demons would never come for me in my sleep. Part of it was knowing how to perform the spell so that I could use it on myself, so my father taught me. It’s the only forbidden spell I know.”

“Wow, that’s… I didn’t know that any forbidden magic was actually unhazardous.”

“Yeah, the spell itself isn’t, but the school is apparently.”

“Obviously.”

“So, do you want to know it?”

It was a decision I had hoped to never make. The line between simple apostate and maleficar, in technicality. Did I truly want to venture, even if to only put a toe, into the realm of the forbidden?

“Alright, I do.”

The glowing light flashed a bright white, and I was back in the cellar. Hawke taught me how to perform the spell right then and there, in the privacy of our own home. Because even though Rivain allowed Mages to be free, they still had strict rules on the forbidden magic. It was just that, forbidden. But I trust Hawke, I really do. So I’m fine with being taught this magic, because he’s the one teaching it.


	9. Hawke

In the three years that followed, the House of Governance had made great strides in creating a truly free nation. As part of our efforts to streamline the conversion to a non-religious state, we formally handed the city of Kont-aar to the Qunari with the condition that what the nation of Rivain does with our mages is our business and what the Qunari did with theirs, is their business. The Qunari were threatening us after they learned that we removed the shackles that kept the mages of Rivain under control, so we needed to keep them quiet. We also ordered the construction of new state-run schools in every major city in Rivain. These schools are to educate our people about the world because, for us, an uneducated populace is our worst enemy. They are the most vulnerable to The Chantry’s influence. By teaching our people reading, writing, and mathematical, and scientific skills, we can show them that The Chantry is a lie. Attendance of these free schools was mandatory for all citizens of the cities under the age of 18, magically inclined or not. Those who lived outside of the cities would not be required but would still be welcome. Within these schools would be the new Circle of Magi. Where the magically talented would be taught how to properly use their powers and how to fend off demons from the Fade. We also ordered to expulsion of all Chantry followers, unless they accepted that the Chantry’s will was wrong. Those willing to leave were safely guided to Antiva while those refusing to leave were… removed in other fashions. It wasn’t our proudest moment, but it was necessary.

The royal family, in fear of The Chantry’s strength, was strongly against every action we took. They fought us tooth and nail with every step we took. But in the end, the monarchy was no longer appreciated. The general populace considered a theocratic, hereditary rule to be an antiquated idea. As we approached the end of the third year, the people revolted against them and the royal family was killed. The House of Governance was now in full control over all functions of Rivain.

But in this moment, I am content with eating dinner in the comfort of my home. Among those that I hold most dear…

“Isabella, where have you been all week? We’ve missed you.”

“Oh, you know, Fenris. Just sailing the open seas. Getting some fresh air…”

“Stealing important religious documents that could potentially set the whole of Thedas ablaze.”

“I steal a religious book once and run away with it and I can’t live it down!”

“That’s not something we’re going to forget easily, Isabela. While the rest of Thedas may have never known, we do. You abandoned us, if only for a little while, in a selfish bout to preserve your life from someone who could easily have been killed. Your priorities were not in line. You would have rather appeased a single man rather than an entire religious society.”

“Please, Fenris. Just let it go!”

“I won’t forgive you, but I am over it.”

“And I don’t suppose you over me a-“

“What you did, Anders, was inexcusable. All of Thedas may never forgive you for what you’ve done, but I am over that, as well…”

“Why can’t we ever go one day without being at each other’s throats over who blames who for what? Can’t we be normal people and eat dinner and have normal conversation? Like how the weather was or what we were doing or how we’re fee-“

“Master Hawke, you have some new mail. There is one letter from Varric and another from the ‘White Divine’.”

“What!? Orana, you declare mail from the White Divine as if it is a small thing.”

“It isn’t?”

“No! Do you not know? The Divine is the head of the Orlesian Chantry.”

“My apologies, Master. I suppose I am still not aware of The Chantry’s importance.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?”

“No thanks.”

“Okay then, I’ll be prepping dessert.”

After I was sure that Orana had left, I refocused my attention to the mail.

“Which should I open first?”

“Varric’s, I’m more interested in what he has to say.”

I opened the simple envelope to pull out an equally simple sheet of paper with text scribbled on it.

_Hawke, it is happening. News is spreading fast of your actions in Rivain. I must say, I’m quite impressed. Aveline just sent word that King Alistair of Ferelden has been implementing similar laws in his country. They believe that Orlais is ready to declare open war against them. Just know that you are in grave danger. Neither the Orlesian nor the Tevinter Chantry are happy with Rivain. Thankful, your little peace offering to the Qunari allowed them to fully focus on fighting the Imperium, so you won’t have to worry about them. But the White Divine is supposedly livid after learning of both the Rivaini and Fereldan expulsion of the Chantry. Things are falling apart here in Kirkwall, I might try to get out. Just be careful, there’s a storm brewing’ out there._

“Aww… Varric cares! Did you hear that Fenny? He cares about us!”

“Of course he cares, Isabela, why wouldn’t he? He considers us to be family and-“

“Hawke, open the other one.”

“I shall do so cautiously, love.”

And I did just that. Unlike Varric’s letter that was ripped open, I took the time to carefully slit open the top of the pure, white envelope and gently slide the letter out. The equally white paper was headed with a gold chantry sunburst with neat, hand-written, cursive text below.

“You guys, the Divine herself wrote this!”

“That is astonishing, a hand-written letter from the Divine. Usually her letters are printed and her tranquil secretary forges her signature.”

‘Anders, how do you know that?”

“Hey, would it-“

“Yes, Isabela. It would be the wrong time to say ‘A wizard did it’.”

“And then you three wonder why I’m always gone. You’re no fun. I miss Varric and Merrill and Aveline. Shit, I even miss your brother.”

“I know, I miss him too.”

“It’s a shame you had to leave his corpse in that blighted place.”

“Well, let’s read the letter.”

_Ser Garrett Hawke, I have learned of your distasteful actions against The Chantry and all that we stand for. Well, may I say, I simply cannot allow it. You have single-handedly shaken the very foundations that keeps the peace in Thedas, and it is my duty to see that it is repaired. I do not, however, wish to declare open war against you and the nation that you help to govern. So therefore, I wish to meet with you. In the Grand Cathedral. So that we may diplomatically resolve our issues. But I must warn you, if you cannot be reasoned with, you will have made a grave enemy. One that will seek out the destruction of you and all that you love in the name of The Maker._

“Well shit, this just got serious.”

“This is bad, really bad.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to keep The Divine waiting.”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“Orana!”

“Yes Master?”

“We’re leaving for Orlais. Take this letter…”

“I had scribbled _Already Left_ on the back.

“…and deliver it to Ser Chair of the Governing Committee.”

“Would you like anything in particular for your trip?”

“No, we’re fine. Everyone, get ready. We’re heading out as soon as possible. Prepare for the worst.”

Anders and I were in our bedroom. I was putting on my armor and Anders was making sure we had the supplies for the trip. He must’ve noticed my angered stillness because he packed some Lyrium and Stamina potions and…

“Hawke, calm down. She just wants to talk.”

“Well I don’t! I’m killing her, if it’s the last thing I do!”

“What?! You can’t be serious!”

“I am dead ass serious!”

“I mean, I don’t like them either but-“

“It’s their fault! It’s all their fault! All of the fucking Grand Clerics, Lay Brothers, Sisters, and Templars! All of them! They have been dogging my heels for thirty-five years! They are the reason that Bethany died, the reason why Carver died, why my mother died, even Merrill! Their involvement may have not been direct, but when has it ever? They all ruin the lives of mages and apostates alike with their venomous words! I am not going to sit here anymore and let them get away with it! It’s not happening! So the Divine might as well consider herself dead and they better start building her grave because The Champion is coming, and he is pissed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a much different road with this story than I intended. I'm scared by what I've imagined for it.


	10. Anders

Isabela sailed us to Orlais, the entire ride was very solemn. No one dared say anything as you could feel the anger emanating from Hawke. The animosity was so thick you could squeeze it. Finally, when the Val Royeaux skyline was visible, Isabela broke the silence.

“Hawke?”

“Yes, Isabela?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve been thinking about it the whole trip, and I know it will look bad, but I can’t help you with this. I won’t help you kill Divine Justinia.”

“Why?”

“Because, this is so much bigger than us. I helped you in Kirkwall because it was one city, and the consequences were not directly far-reaching. But this? You’re planning to murder the head of the most powerful religion in Thedas. They don’t have anyone in line to become the next divine, no one has taken the proper rights or the proper oaths or prayers or rituals or anything to be suited for the position. I don’t want to be around when she dies. It will not be pretty.”

“May I ask how you know this?”

“I know people…”

“Fenris?”

“Hawke, I cannot leave Isabela behind. Who knows what kind of trouble she’ll cause in our absence?”

“Hah, yeah. Alright. I’m fine with it.”

“Well, that is abnormal. Not what I was expecting.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, had I been in your position, I would have said the same. So it is okay, after Anders and I get off, you can head back to Rivain. We’ll be fine.”

“Well that’s a relief.”

“Isabela?”

“Yes?”

“When you said ‘when’ I kill her, how do you know I’ll be successful?”

“Because that’s who you are, Hawke. You’ve killed many well-equipped, powerful, and strong foes. Corypheus, Meredith, and the Arishok you even killed in one-to-one combat. The Divine is no match for you. Besides, what’s she going to do? Pray you to death?”

“I might fall asleep!”

“Won’t that be a sight? Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, Arishok-slayer, Old-God slayer, rebellion instigator; dies from hitting his head on the floor after falling asleep while Divine Justinia recites the Chant of Light!”

At that point we were all rolling on the floor of the ship, howling with laughter. I had missed the smile that was always plastered on Hawke’s face. Even if he was only being emotion-less for a few days, it felt like all the purity of this world was drained without his smile. I would do anything to keep it there.

In our laughter, we almost slammed right into the docks of Val Royeaux. Thankfully, Isabella was a seasoned sailor and knew how to work with her ship. She eased us right on in and Hawke and I descended. We waved goodbye, holding each other close, as they sailed away

“By Izzy, Fenris!”

“See you on the other side!

“Love?”

“Yes, Hawke?”

“I always get worried when they talk in that fashion. Like, do they know something that we don’t?”

“Honestly, love, I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

So on we walked, down the lavish streets of the city, basking in the gross opulence of its buildings and the grotesque fashion of its people. I’ve never been one for the excessive lifestyle of the Orlesian, but Hawke is. He feels at home here, and it’s comforting. At least until we arrive at the Grand Cathedral, where all of our happiness appears to have just been ‘purified’ away in an aura of ‘holiness’ and ‘divinity’.

“Well… Here we are, Garrett. Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more.”

“Okay, then. I’ll be right here with you, right by your side. Every fault of your is a fault of mine, every consequence you will withstand, so will I. I love you, and we will be hand in hand until our last living breath.”

And with that, we trekked across the expansive stone courtyard and climbed the stairs into the Audience Chamber, where Divine Justinia V awaits us on her Sunburst Throne.


	11. Hawke

“Justinia! It’s so nice to see you!”

“That would be ‘Madame Divine’ to you, Ser Hawke.”

“What? I can’t hear you from down here! Your throne is a bit too high up!”

“Well then allow me the time to come down!”

She clapped her hands and two Lay Brothers came and pulled out a set of stairs from under the throne. Once she was down, they left and the whole chamber was empty

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, Justinia, all the stairs?”

“It is ‘Madame Divine’ to you and, maybe, but it isn’t of my design.”

“It does seem a bit too, rustic. Don’t you think?”

“I agree with you there, but that is not of importance, what is important is your actions against the will of The Maker-“

“You know, I really don’t care what The Maker’s will is considering I don’t believe he exists.”

“You deny The Maker?!”

“I do deny him. I believe that Andraste was just high off some Red Lyrium and she was seeing things. But, in the name of peace and tranquility between you and the Nation of Rivain, my beliefs are not of our concern. Let’s start over. Madame Divine.”

As she reached for my outstretched hand, I grabbed her. I grabbed her and plunged the dagger I was hiding in my sleeve right into her heart. I held her body in my arms.

“Anders, help me carry her to the throne.”

“Give me her feet.”

We carried The Divine up every stair to her throne. We rested her body neatly in the chair to make it appear as if she was just rubbing her head in frustration. We also cleaned up the blood off her costume

“Alright, let’s get out of here.”

"I'm surprised that you could just do that, like, why isn't anyone in here?"

"I was wondering that, as well. But it doesn't matter. We just need to concentrate on leaving."

“Okay, let’s go.”

We calmly left the Audience Chamber. Two Mother’s stood waiting outside the door.

“May the Maker watch over you and your accomplice, Serah.”

“So let it be, Mothers.”

“So let it be.”

As they entered the chamber, Anders and I dashed off towards the doors leading outside. We spilled out onto the courtyard and stumbled towards the exit.

“Come on Anders, we need to hurry. The exit is still all the way over there.”

“I’m going as fast as I-holy shit what the fuck is that!”

“That are you-? Oh my…”

The column standing in the center of everything had lit up a deep shade of green. Everyone who was outside was staring at it along with us. The top dome to the pillar began to rise up from the body and a green mist started to spill out from the opening. As the green mist spread, those who were caught in the large cloud just disappeared.

“Stop! In the name of the Chantry I order you to-! Sweet Maker!”

We turned around to see one of the mothers who was waiting outside the chamber. She was standing in the door way, looking at the green mist.

“May Andraste watch over you.”

She closed, and locked, the door behind us. We backed away from the cloud in a futile effort to escape it. When we were eventually back by the doors, we held each other as the mist crept up on us.

“Anders, I love you.”

“I love you too, Hawke.”

The mist swept over us and I felt a cool nothingness. It seemed like hours before the mist was gone. But we were no longer at the Cathedral. No. We were on an empty platform of light in a black expanse of emptiness. I turned around to see the world. On it I could see Thedas, and other places as well.

“Anders, look.”

“Whoa. Where are we?”

“I don’t know, love. But look.”

“Hey! There’s Thedas! But what is the rest of that?”

“I’m guessing the rest of the world outside of Thedas.”

“You’re most likely right. But where are we now?”

“Like I said I don’t know. Wait. When did that door get there?”

“What door?”

“That door!”

I pointed at the green door opposite from the view of Thedas.

“Yeah, when did that get there?”

“Should we open it?”

“There’s nothing else, so why not?”

We approached the simple, green door and turned the knob. It flung open to reveal a long runway of light. We walked across it and it emptied into another, but enormous, light platform with two chairs at the other end. The light from the floor crept up to form walls and the ceiling. It was then when we saw who sat in those chairs.

“That, can’t be possible.”

“It’s The Maker!”

“And Andraste!”


	12. Hawke

I hadn’t believed before. I never thought that The Maker actually existed. But to see both he and Andraste right before me? There is no more denying. No more brushing away his ‘will’ as the words of a crazed mob of followers to a woman who was on drugs. He was real, and I am in his presence.

“Ser Hawke, we finally meet.”

“Maker.”

“Yes… I am. Do you know what you’ve been doing, what you’ve done?”

“I am fully aware of-“

“No, you do not! You have killed the reigning leader of The Chantry, the sole reason why there was any peace in Thedas. And you killed her! You have also unbound the dangerous, freed the powerful. Look, Hawke, look out there at Thedas. Do you see what I see?”

“What do you see?”

“I see a place, a place full of people. I see happiness and sorrow. I see freedom and oppression. I see a place of my creation. A place where my efforts have succeeded in creating the perfect company for me.”

“Is that why you created The Fade, and Thedas? Because you were lonely?”

“Yes, I was alone. So I used my power to create companions for me. The Spirits. They disappointed me, however. For they did not provide me the amusement that I was expecting. I gave them a realm in which they could do everything, yet they did nothing. Something was missing, so I created Thedas. I created life. I gave you a realm in which you were powerless, yet you always managed to rule over it, exploiting it on your whim. I had finally found the companionship, the entertainment I was looking for. I was content for a while, until I realized my mistake.”

“Which was?”

“That I had left The Fade intact. And more of my gift to the spirits began to slip into the Mortal Realm. You started to be gifted with the art of magic. That was not my intention, you were never supposed to be able to do such things.”

“Well guess what? We can. Deal with it.”

“No, you don’t understand. It’s not in your nature to be able to comprehend the power that comes with magic. I knew this, and that’s where she came in.”

Andraste just had to chime in her two cents from where she was sitting.

“Yes, I was the vessel to purify the world of The Maker’s mistake. To marginalize mages to the point where they were non-existent. I failed. But my influence helped to protect the world from your kind. Left to your own devices. You mages would have burned the world twice over.”

“Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!”

“Settle down, Hawke!”

“No, Anders. I won’t. Not while this selfish son-of-a-bitch and his whore sit there and justify their wrongdoings! What is the matter with you? What happened to freedom for the mages?”

“I’m scared of them, Hawke. I’m scared of what they can do.”

“As it ought to be. Well, since it is obvious I can’t show you the light. I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you, both of you.

The Maker flicked his hand and Anders fell to the ground convulsing in the glow of the spirit within him. I dropped down to him and held him in my arms

“Anders!”

“Come to my, my first child. Serve your Maker to serve justice on the world!”

The Maker had freed Justice from Anders’s body. Thankfully, Anders was still alive. I still had hope.

“Spirit of Justice. These two have committed acts of rebellion that has led to the death of many innocents. You know what you must do…”

Justice turned towards Anders and I and pointed his sword at us. It is something that I am sure no one would want to experience. Having a Spirit of Justice aiming for you. Ready to slice you in the name of the virtue he embodies.

“Justice, no! Please!”

“Anders, you have served me in ways that I could not have though possible. You have shown me what it truly means to be mortal. It is a suffering that I would not wish to endure-“

Now I found myself pleading to him, as if he were my friend.

“Justice! Please! Don’t do it!”

“It is a suffering that was caused by the culmination of a history of mistakes. I see the true way to obtaining justice for the innocents. And I better not regret it…”

“Justice…”

I was not expecting what came next. Justice spun around in a circle then let go of his sword. It went flying through the air and sliced thru its target. Andraste’s neck. One clean cut and her head rolled. I turned to see The Maker staring at his wife, completely in shock.

“Andraste!” he turned back towards us. “You vile spirit! What have you done!”

“You brought this upon yourself, Maker. You honestly expect that I wouldn’t see the evils that you have created? You made us spirits and demons in the Fade, but you abandoned us when we wouldn’t serve you as you intended. You created the mortals in your image, then led their entire society into that off cyclical slavery. From the magical to those who were not. The only true offender here is you. And I will see you destroyed! Your death will be the ultimate justice! For all who have lived, loved, and lost. You will die, Maker!”

“No! This is my world! You are my creations! And you will bend by my will!

The Maker was engaged and charged at us.

“Hawke! Anders! Grab my hands!”

We did as Justice commanded. We grabbed his hands and felt the power of the Fade course through our veins. His presence guided us to perform the unthinkable, the forbidden. In unison, Anders and I unleashed a giant flare or raw magic onto The Maker. In a giant flash of light, we saw The Maker dissolve before our eyes.

“No! This cannot be! It is impossible! It is forbidden!”

“Not to the spirits, Maker!

“Noooooooooo!!!!”

And just like that, gone. In the matter of hours we had managed to kill The Divine, Andraste, and The Maker.

“How did we-?”

“It’s an ancient ritual, from before the Maker. He lies about creating both worlds. The only thing of his creation is the Fade. Before him, spirits and mortal lived side by side. We were largely content with it all. But he saw that we spirits longed for more. So he did what we’ve done. He worked with a spirit to transcend reality. He made himself a god. And with that, he created the Fade, a realm where only we spirits could reside. He allowed to create our own lives however we wanted in exchange for us forgetting our lives in the mortal realm.”

It finally dawned on me that Justice may have been around since the beginning of time. Neither Anders nor I thought to ask Justice these questions. And he never thought to tell us.

“But we soon realized that it was empty. We were missing something. The mortality. Without organic change, life lost all meaning. We wanted to go back, but he wouldn’t let us. He said it was for the better, so we believed him, because we didn’t know any better. So he decided to allow the minds of mortals to tap into the Fade. The gift of magic was an unintended side effect. It presented the possibility that he could be overthrown like how we did. So he did everything in his power to stop it. He sent the spirit that he had transcended reality with, and sent it back to the mortal realm, in the form of Andraste. And you know the rest.”

“Wow, I had no idea. Wait, does that mean…?”

“Yes, we are now the gods that watch over these worlds. It is now our duty to restore order to the land we plunged into chaos.”

“Well how do we do that, Justice?”

“I don’t know…”

We stood there for a good hour, pondering the solution to fixing The Maker’s mistakes.

“Hawke?”

“Yes, love.”

“I have an idea, but it may do more harm than good”

“Let’s hear it, anyway.”

“Alright, we could rip open the veil.”

“That could work.”

“Yes, and all hell will break loose, so we’ll send Justice to fix the problem.”

“Like what The Maker did…”

“Yes but with different intent. Whereas he sought to solidify his authority we seek to restore order to a world we left in chaos”

“Hate to be the rain on the parade, but, how do we rip open the Veil?”

“Throw your sword at it. We’re gods now. We aren’t limited to the constraint of reality.”

And so Justice did just that. He grabbed his sword and flung it at the Veil. Which we could see now. When it eventually hit, the weak Veil crumbled and exploded upon impact. Now we could see the Fade pouring into Thedas.

“Alright, Justice. We’re going to send you back to Thedas. In mortal form. You job, is to restore order to chaos and to create equality among all people. You probably won’t remember this task but just know that whatever you do, is better than doing nothing.”

Anders and I pushed him off towards the world. We witnessed him disappear in a shroud of light.

_Do some good, Justice. Do more than we could have ever hoped for…_


	13. Justice

_Chaos…_

_Order…_

_Magic…_

_Freedom…_

_Justice…_

_Equality…_

_What are these words trying to tell me? I know I have a purpose but I’m not sure what it is. Hell, I don’t even know what I look like._

_They sent me down this path for a reason. Who? I can’t remember. Why? I can’t remember. It’s all foggy. As if it were a dream._

_It’s no matter now. I must find my purpose. Without it, I am lost, I am useless. I will have disappointed whoever it was who trusted me with this task. I won’t fail them. I can’t_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Finally, the last chapter! I'm so proud of myself for seeing this story through to the end. I almost fell of the track there for a while but I pulled through! I'm just so happy to actually have finished a longer work!


End file.
